


A World of My Own - Chapter 1 - Wattpad

by fantrashcan



Category: Broadway - Fandom, Ethan Slater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantrashcan/pseuds/fantrashcan





	1. Chapter 1

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

A World of My Own - Chapter 1 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 137072371,  
partid: 529183297,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [New Year, Who Dis?](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1)   


  
  
  
  


#  A World of My Own 

by cringeworthyalways   
  
  


######  [A World of My Own](https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own)

Table of contents   


  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529190134-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529190709-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529191453-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529192016-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529192398-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529192725-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529193060-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/560588638-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-12)
  * [ Chapter 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/560589390-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-13)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/565938213-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-14)
  * [ Author Note!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/571863567-a-world-of-my-own-author-note)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/573784498-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/574423957-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/574537436-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/574536149-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-18)
  * [ Chapter 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/575434608-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-19)
  * [ A Quick Question!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/577605188-a-world-of-my-own-a-quick-question)
  * [ Chapter 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/577831271-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-20)
  * [ 1k!!?? (Among other things)  ](https://www.wattpad.com/586525034-a-world-of-my-own-1k-among-other-things)
  * [ Chapter 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/588709274-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-21)
  * [ Chapter 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/600465603-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-22)
  * [ Chapter 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/602420699-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-23)
  * [ Chapter 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/603332570-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-24)
  * [ Heyo!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/604751555-a-world-of-my-own-heyo)
  * [ A World of My Own Playlist  ](https://www.wattpad.com/604765052-a-world-of-my-own-playlist)
  * [ Chapter 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/604772266-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-25)
  * [ Chapter 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/605293330-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-26)
  * [ Chapter 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/605947952-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-27)
  * [ Chapter 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/606234721-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-28)
  * [ Chapter 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/606725380-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-29)
  * [ Chapter 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/607104226-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-30)
  * [ Chapter 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/610840425-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-31)
  * [ Hello!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/615266512-a-world-of-my-own-hello)
  * [ New Book!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/615322672-a-world-of-my-own-new-book)
  * [ Chapter 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/615678014-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-32)
  * [ Chapter 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/616146712-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-33)
  * [ Chapter 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/616242965-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-34)
  * [ Chapter 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/616507611-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-35)
  * [ Chapter 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/629161878-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-36)
  * [ Chapter 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/680810876-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-37)
  * [ Chapter 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773484901-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-38)
  * [ Chapter 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773491534-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-39)
  * [ Chapter 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773777360-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-40)
  * [ Chapter 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773833183-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-41)
  * [ Chapter 42  ](https://www.wattpad.com/774373845-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-42)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### A World of My Own

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you? SLOW UPDAT...

[~~#~~ **actor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/actor) [~~#~~ **actress**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/actress) [~~#~~ **alexgaskarth**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexgaskarth) [~~#~~ **alltimelow**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alltimelow) [~~#~~ **angst**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/angst) [~~#~~ **angstwithhappyending**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/angstwithhappyending) [~~#~~ **broadway**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/broadway) [~~#~~ **bway**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bway) [~~#~~ **cute**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cute) [~~#~~ **drama**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/drama) [~~#~~ **ethanslater**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ethanslater) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **fiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fiction) [~~#~~ **gavinlee**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gavinlee) [~~#~~ **lillicooper**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lillicooper) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **reader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reader) [~~#~~ **readerinsert**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/readerinsert) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **rpf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rpf) [~~#~~ **spongebob**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spongebob) [~~#~~ **spongebobsquarepants**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spongebobsquarepants) [~~#~~ **wesleytaylor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wesleytaylor) [~~#~~ **westaylor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/westaylor)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 1 

  
  
1.3K  
  
  
25  
  
  
  
4  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)  
by [cringeworthyalways](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)   


  
[ by **cringeworthyalways** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%201&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%201&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1)


    
    
                                              
    
    Hey there! Thanks for checking out my story! This is the link to the rehearsal outfit you'll be reading about in a bit, https://www.polyvore.com/first_day_rehearsal/set?id=231972366... I hope you enjoy the story!
    
    
                              
    
    I jogged up the steps, out of the subway station below and headed towards the Palace Theater. It was my first day of rehearsals in the role of Sandy Cheeks and I was meeting my best friend and current Sandy, Lilli Cooper in the rehearsal room. My sneakers pounded against the cement steps as I made my way to the back of the theater, towards the rehearsal room where Lilli was waiting for me. She pulled me into a big hug the moment I stepped into the room. I set my bag down in the corner next to her things and talked as we waited for our SpongeBob, Ethan Slater.  
    
    
    
                              
    
    After waiting for a few minutes we could hear the door open behind us and turned to look, seeing Ethan coming in.  
    
    
    
                              
    
    After seeing my expression, Lilli turned towards me with a knowing grin. "You are so totally into him." She whispered conspiratorially.
    
    
                              
    
    I met her grin with a smile of my own. "I am not into him, thank you. He's just kinda cute." I whispered back with a shrug. By this time, Ethan had put his stuff down and was coming over to greet us.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hi, I'm Ethan, you must be Y/N." He said, reaching his hand out for me to shake.
    
    
                              
    
    I took his outstretched hand as I felt a smile grow on my face. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you." I answered as Ethan shoved his hands into his pants pockets. We all noticed when Ethan held my gaze a few seconds longer than normal while sporting a soft smile the entire time. I could practically hear the smirk on Lilli's face.
    
    
                              
    
    The smile stayed on Ethan's lips as our pianist got ready. Once he was ready, Ethan turned back towards us. "Let's rehearse."
    
    
                              
    
    The hours flew by as I learned the entire show, picking it up rather quickly. It was pretty obvious that there was an instant connection between Ethan and me, though I wasn't about to admit it to Lilli. Eventually, it was nearly time to begin getting ready for the show and we were getting our things together. I was just putting my bag on my shoulder when Ethan came to stand next to me, a somewhat shy expression on his face.
    
    
                              
    
    "If you don't have anything planned, would you maybe want to take a tour of the theater?" He asked just loud enough for me to hear, avoiding looking me in the eyes and shoving his hands back into his pockets.
    
    
                              
    
    A wide smile spread as I nodded my head, enthusiastically. "Of course, that sounds amazing!"
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan's face lit up with excitement as a smile of his own grew to match mine. "Great!" 
    
    
                              
    
    Lilli smirked as she watched the two spoke, a blushing mess of shy smiles. She slid up to the other side of me, taking my bag off my shoulder. "I'll keep this in my room." She said quietly with a somewhat smug smirk on her face.
    
    
                              
    
    I smiled back at Lilli, practically hearing her saying, 'I told you so'. As I began walking out of the rehearsal room with Ethan, I looked back at Lilli and gave a small wave with another smile. Ethan and I began walking our way through the theater, making occasional small talk or Ethan telling me facts about it. About halfway through our walk, we had settled into a comfortable silence. I lightly bumped his shoulder with my own, giving him a small smile when he looked down at me. "Thanks for showing me around, E."
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan smiled shyly, cheeks slightly flushing at the use of a nickname. "No problem. It's been fun." He answered quietly, the smile still on his face. His smile quickly turned to a look of worry as I tripped on thin air, my arms instinctively flying out in front of me to break my fall. 
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%201&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Sign inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.529183297.metadata":{"data":{"id":529183297,"title":"Chapter 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-01-31T07:12:01Z","length":3632,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":4,"voteCount":25,"readCount":1357,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":727,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-137072371-529183297-24c96a105?subject=gid&expiry=1580924766000&mac=v40jm9w63pissyNSiw9u%2BG7cQ%2Bm4dwog92Ti09Mho8Q%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/529183297/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"137072371","title":"A World of My Own","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"cringeworthyalways","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/cringeworthyalways.128.426089.jpg","username":"cringeworthyalways","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\n\nSLOW UPDATES","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-01-31T06:53:36Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["actor","actress","alexgaskarth","alltimelow","angst","angstwithhappyending","broadway","bway","cute","drama","ethanslater","fanfiction","fiction","gavinlee","lillicooper","love","reader","readerinsert","romance","rpf","spongebob","spongebobsquarepants","wesleytaylor","westaylor"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own","parts":[{"id":529183297,"title":"Chapter 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":529187079,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529188039,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529189445,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529190134,"title":"Chapter 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529190134-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529190709,"title":"Chapter 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529190709-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529191453,"title":"Chapter 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529191453-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529192016,"title":"Chapter 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529192016-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529192398,"title":"Chapter 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529192398-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529192725,"title":"Chapter 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529192725-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529193060,"title":"Chapter 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529193060-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":560588638,"title":"Chapter 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/560588638-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":560589390,"title":"Chapter 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/560589390-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":565938213,"title":"Chapter 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/565938213-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":571863567,"title":"Author Note! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/571863567-a-world-of-my-own-author-note","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":573784498,"title":"Chapter 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/573784498-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":574423957,"title":"Chapter 16 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/574423957-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":574537436,"title":"Chapter 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/574537436-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":574536149,"title":"Chapter 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/574536149-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":575434608,"title":"Chapter 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/575434608-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":577605188,"title":"A Quick Question! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/577605188-a-world-of-my-own-a-quick-question","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":577831271,"title":"Chapter 20 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/577831271-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":586525034,"title":"1k!!?? (Among other things)","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/586525034-a-world-of-my-own-1k-among-other-things","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":588709274,"title":"Chapter 21 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/588709274-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":600465603,"title":"Chapter 22 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/600465603-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":602420699,"title":"Chapter 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/602420699-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":603332570,"title":"Chapter 24 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/603332570-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":604751555,"title":"Heyo!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/604751555-a-world-of-my-own-heyo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":604765052,"title":"A World of My Own Playlist","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/604765052-a-world-of-my-own-playlist","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":604772266,"title":"Chapter 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/604772266-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":605293330,"title":"Chapter 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/605293330-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":605947952,"title":"Chapter 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/605947952-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":606234721,"title":"Chapter 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/606234721-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":606725380,"title":"Chapter 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/606725380-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":607104226,"title":"Chapter 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/607104226-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":610840425,"title":"Chapter 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/610840425-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":615266512,"title":"Hello! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/615266512-a-world-of-my-own-hello","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":615322672,"title":"New Book! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/615322672-a-world-of-my-own-new-book","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":615678014,"title":"Chapter 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/615678014-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":616146712,"title":"Chapter 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/616146712-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":616242965,"title":"Chapter 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/616242965-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":616507611,"title":"Chapter 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/616507611-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":629161878,"title":"Chapter 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/629161878-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":680810876,"title":"Chapter 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/680810876-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773484901,"title":"Chapter 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773484901-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773491534,"title":"Chapter 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773491534-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773777360,"title":"Chapter 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773777360-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773833183,"title":"Chapter 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773833183-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":774373845,"title":"Chapter 42","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/774373845-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-42","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1","description":"Read Chapter 1 from the story A World of My Own by cringeworthyalways with 1,357 reads. bway, fanfiction, alltimelow. Hey there! Thanks for checking out my story! This is the link to the rehearsal outfit you'll be reading about in a bit, https://www.polyvore.com/first_day_rehearsal/set?id=231972366... I hope you enjoy the story! I jogged up the steps, out of the subway station below and headed towards the Palace Theater. It was my first day of rehearsals in the role of Sandy Cheeks and I was meeting my best friend and current Sandy, Lilli Cooper in the rehearsal room. My sneakers pounded against the cement steps as I made my way to the back of the theater, towards the rehearsal room where Lilli was waiting for me. She pulled me into a big hug the moment I stepped into the room. I set my bag down in the corner next to her things and talked as we waited for our SpongeBob, Ethan Slater.","keywords":"actor,actress,alexgaskarth,alltimelow,angst,angstwithhappyending,broadway,bway,cute,drama,ethanslater,fanfiction,fiction,gavinlee,lillicooper,love,reader,readerinsert,romance,rpf,spongebob,spongebobsquarepants,wesleytaylor,westaylor,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=137072371&v=616000","title":"A World of My Own - Chapter 1","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/137072371/part/529183297","android":"wattpad://story/137072371/part/529183297"},"story":{"votes":25,"author":"cringeworthyalways","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"actor"},{"name":"actress"},{"name":"alexgaskarth"},{"name":"alltimelow"},{"name":"angst"},{"name":"angstwithhappyending"},{"name":"broadway"},{"name":"bway"},{"name":"cute"},{"name":"drama"},{"name":"ethanslater"},{"name":"fanfiction"},{"name":"fiction"},{"name":"gavinlee"},{"name":"lillicooper"},{"name":"love"},{"name":"reader"},{"name":"readerinsert"},{"name":"romance"},{"name":"rpf"},{"name":"spongebob"},{"name":"spongebobsquarepants"},{"name":"wesleytaylor"},{"name":"westaylor"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"cringeworthyalways\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"cringeworthyalways\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"cringeworthyalways\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-01-31T07:12:01Z\",\"description\":\"You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\\\n\\\nSLOW UPDATES\",\"commentCount\":4,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"A World of My Own. You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\\\n\\\nSLOW UPDATES\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":1357,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg\",\"name\":\"Chapter 1\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg\",\"name\":\"A World of My Own\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":529187079,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/529183297","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","description":"You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\n\nSLOW UPDATES","title":"A World of My Own","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"A World of My Own - Chapter 1 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>A World of My Own - Chapter 1</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nYou've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\nSLOW UPDATES","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&caption=%s&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%201&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"e4b34493bb3a069cefab615b51f05bca\">Hey there! Thanks for checking out my story! This is the link to the rehearsal outfit you'll be reading about in a bit, https://www.polyvore.com/first_day_rehearsal/set?id=231972366... I hope you enjoy the story!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aa145191847a60817974f4ca31202116\">I jogged up the steps, out of the subway station below and headed towards the Palace Theater. It was my first day of rehearsals in the role of Sandy Cheeks and I was meeting my best friend and current Sandy, Lilli Cooper in the rehearsal room. My sneakers pounded against the cement steps as I made my way to the back of the theater, towards the rehearsal room where Lilli was waiting for me. She pulled me into a big hug the moment I stepped into the room. I set my bag down in the corner next to her things and talked as we waited for our SpongeBob, Ethan Slater.<br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"211dcbb694fce2fcb152bb32322f2c5c\">After waiting for a few minutes we could hear the door open behind us and turned to look, seeing Ethan coming in.<br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dca84ee63f24347a204c28257b3e056e\">After seeing my expression, Lilli turned towards me with a knowing grin. \"You are so totally into him.\" She whispered conspiratorially.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a94fed6176c7a87dcf7ecd3389954534\">I met her grin with a smile of my own. \"I am not into him, thank you. He's just kinda cute.\" I whispered back with a shrug. By this time, Ethan had put his stuff down and was coming over to greet us.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"10f7cb7df5c0c3472b591ab4dc2ad8a1\">\"Hi, I'm Ethan, you must be Y/N.\" He said, reaching his hand out for me to shake.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"34e3df47d098a430be91128bd6a9c24e\">I took his outstretched hand as I felt a smile grow on my face. \"Yeah, it's nice to meet you.\" I answered as Ethan shoved his hands into his pants pockets. We all noticed when Ethan held my gaze a few seconds longer than normal while sporting a soft smile the entire time. I could practically hear the smirk on Lilli's face.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9c5357d5222179944f6687146adc1eec\">The smile stayed on Ethan's lips as our pianist got ready. Once he was ready, Ethan turned back towards us. \"Let's rehearse.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7a6b73e6d18b373e5f88dd9e66b0991a\">The hours flew by as I learned the entire show, picking it up rather quickly. It was pretty obvious that there was an instant connection between Ethan and me, though I wasn't about to admit it to Lilli. Eventually, it was nearly time to begin getting ready for the show and we were getting our things together. I was just putting my bag on my shoulder when Ethan came to stand next to me, a somewhat shy expression on his face.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0b568d016ff5b6261ba4dd7a03dc77c3\">\"If you don't have anything planned, would you maybe want to take a tour of the theater?\" He asked just loud enough for me to hear, avoiding looking me in the eyes and shoving his hands back into his pockets.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"51554d92b266696f55d6e09933f75f57\">A wide smile spread as I nodded my head, enthusiastically. \"Of course, that sounds amazing!\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0256afac428afa62d05949b1a58ba03b\">Ethan's face lit up with excitement as a smile of his own grew to match mine. \"Great!\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fafb626f7c183954c492a842dbea9aea\">Lilli smirked as she watched the two spoke, a blushing mess of shy smiles. She slid up to the other side of me, taking my bag off my shoulder. \"I'll keep this in my room.\" She said quietly with a somewhat smug smirk on her face.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8a2536251f4942309c1290fbcb13908f\">I smiled back at Lilli, practically hearing her saying, 'I told you so'. As I began walking out of the rehearsal room with Ethan, I looked back at Lilli and gave a small wave with another smile. Ethan and I began walking our way through the theater, making occasional small talk or Ethan telling me facts about it. About halfway through our walk, we had settled into a comfortable silence. I lightly bumped his shoulder with my own, giving him a small smile when he looked down at me. \"Thanks for showing me around, E.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1391736650b9a24ec52396b9e0a895b4\">Ethan smiled shyly, cheeks slightly flushing at the use of a nickname. \"No problem. It's been fun.\" He answered quietly, the smile still on his face. His smile quickly turned to a look of worry as I tripped on thin air, my arms instinctively flying out in front of me to break my fall. </p>","page":{"title":"A World of My Own - Chapter 1"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"A World of My Own","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"BLOCKED_TAGS":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1"},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"%s Read":["","%s Reads"],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue reading next part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Where stories live. Discover now":[""],"Sign in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	2. A World of My Own - Chapter 2 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

A World of My Own - Chapter 2 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 137072371,  
partid: 529187079,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [New Year, Who Dis?](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2)   


  
  
  
  


#  A World of My Own 

by cringeworthyalways   
  
  


######  [A World of My Own](https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own)

Table of contents   


  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529190134-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529190709-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529191453-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529192016-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529192398-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529192725-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529193060-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/560588638-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-12)
  * [ Chapter 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/560589390-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-13)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/565938213-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-14)
  * [ Author Note!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/571863567-a-world-of-my-own-author-note)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/573784498-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/574423957-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/574537436-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/574536149-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-18)
  * [ Chapter 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/575434608-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-19)
  * [ A Quick Question!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/577605188-a-world-of-my-own-a-quick-question)
  * [ Chapter 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/577831271-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-20)
  * [ 1k!!?? (Among other things)  ](https://www.wattpad.com/586525034-a-world-of-my-own-1k-among-other-things)
  * [ Chapter 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/588709274-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-21)
  * [ Chapter 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/600465603-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-22)
  * [ Chapter 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/602420699-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-23)
  * [ Chapter 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/603332570-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-24)
  * [ Heyo!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/604751555-a-world-of-my-own-heyo)
  * [ A World of My Own Playlist  ](https://www.wattpad.com/604765052-a-world-of-my-own-playlist)
  * [ Chapter 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/604772266-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-25)
  * [ Chapter 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/605293330-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-26)
  * [ Chapter 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/605947952-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-27)
  * [ Chapter 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/606234721-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-28)
  * [ Chapter 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/606725380-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-29)
  * [ Chapter 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/607104226-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-30)
  * [ Chapter 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/610840425-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-31)
  * [ Hello!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/615266512-a-world-of-my-own-hello)
  * [ New Book!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/615322672-a-world-of-my-own-new-book)
  * [ Chapter 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/615678014-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-32)
  * [ Chapter 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/616146712-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-33)
  * [ Chapter 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/616242965-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-34)
  * [ Chapter 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/616507611-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-35)
  * [ Chapter 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/629161878-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-36)
  * [ Chapter 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/680810876-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-37)
  * [ Chapter 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773484901-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-38)
  * [ Chapter 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773491534-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-39)
  * [ Chapter 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773777360-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-40)
  * [ Chapter 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773833183-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-41)
  * [ Chapter 42  ](https://www.wattpad.com/774373845-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-42)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### A World of My Own

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you? SLOW UPDAT...

[~~#~~ **actor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/actor) [~~#~~ **actress**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/actress) [~~#~~ **alexgaskarth**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexgaskarth) [~~#~~ **alltimelow**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alltimelow) [~~#~~ **angst**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/angst) [~~#~~ **angstwithhappyending**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/angstwithhappyending) [~~#~~ **broadway**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/broadway) [~~#~~ **bway**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bway) [~~#~~ **cute**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cute) [~~#~~ **drama**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/drama) [~~#~~ **ethanslater**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ethanslater) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **fiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fiction) [~~#~~ **gavinlee**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gavinlee) [~~#~~ **lillicooper**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lillicooper) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **reader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reader) [~~#~~ **readerinsert**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/readerinsert) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **rpf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rpf) [~~#~~ **spongebob**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spongebob) [~~#~~ **spongebobsquarepants**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spongebobsquarepants) [~~#~~ **wesleytaylor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wesleytaylor) [~~#~~ **westaylor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/westaylor)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 2 

  
  
880  
  
  
20  
  
  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)  
by [cringeworthyalways](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)   


  
[ by **cringeworthyalways** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%202&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%202&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2)


    
    
                                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    I suddenly felt one of Ethan's hands grasp one of my own, his other hand wrapping securely around my waist and pulling me back to him. I could feel the arm wrapped around my waist tighten so that he was holding me in his arm. We were both slightly out of breath as I slowly brought my eyes up to meet his. "Thank you." I breathed, a small laugh escaping at the end.
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan smiled back, holding my gaze longer than normal though neither of us seemed to be able to look away. "No problem." He answered back just as quietly.
    
    
                              
    
    I could see Ethan's eyes travel from my eyes down my face to my lips where they stayed for a moment before flicking back up to my eyes. The muscles in his arm tensed as he licked his lips, his head slowly leaning towards mine. My heart began hammering in my chest, so hard that I was sure Ethan would be able to feel it. I found myself leaning my head in to meet his, the hand that had been resting on his chest moving up to the nape of his neck, fingers tangling themselves in his ginger hair, both of us stopping when our lips were just inches from each other. Neither of us moved for a long moment, each of us feeling the breath of the other person on their lips. The arm wrapped around my waist slowly released me, coming up to brush his fingertips gently across my cheek. My eyes seemed to close of their own accord, my head slightly leaning into his touch.
    
    
                              
    
    The sound of Ethan quietly clearing his throat and the loss of his touch on my cheek made my eyes open again. He stepped away from me, almost back to his original position, but still kept our hands intertwined. "Let's keep going." He said quietly, but this time avoided my eyes as he continued to lead me through the theater. As we walked, Ethan would tell me things about whatever we were passing, continuing on as though nothing had happened. It was obvious that both of us were blatantly ignoring what had happened between us but was slightly surprised when I felt his thumb lightly stroking my hand as we walked. He continued like that for the rest of our walk, seemingly unaware of what he was doing, but something told me he knew exactly what he was doing.
    
    
                              
    
    When we were nearly to his dressing room, he stopped us and turned his head to look at me with a small smile. "The stage is really beautiful when the theaters empty. Would you like to see it?" He asked quietly.
    
    
                              
    
    I nodded my head, excitedly, a big smile creeping onto my face to match his. "I'd love to."
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan seemed a little too happy about my answer as he led us along, watching my face carefully as we got closer to the wings. As the bright stage lights came into view, a wide smile grew on my face and Ethan released my hand, prompting me to go further out onto the stage. Ethan smiled as he watched me, silently pulling out his phone and snapping a quick picture, slipping the phone back into his pocket before I turned around. 
    
    
                              
    
    I looked back towards the way we had come in to see Ethan watching me with a sweet smile on his face. I ran back to him as his smile grew seeing my excited one. "You were right! It's incredible..." I said, trailing off as I turned my head back to get another look. He smiled back at me, though he looked as if he was debating with himself over something.
    
    
                              
    
    "Would you like me to take a picture of you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.
    
    
                              
    
    "Yes please!" I answered excitedly, pulling my phone out and handing it to him, both of us feeling an electric shock where our hands brushed against each other. I ran back to where I had been standing before and struck a few poses, laughing as I reached forward and grabbed Ethan's hand, pulling him back towards me. "Come take a selfie with me!" I said with a smile, taking the opportunity to wrap my hands around his waist as he faced the camera towards us. We made a few silly faces before posing for the more serious ones. Ethan kept his hand in mine the entire time, immediately beginning to stroke my hand as we walked back out of the wings.
    
    
                              
    
    Once we reached the dressing rooms, we stopped and Ethan looked down at me. "Will you be seeing the show tonight?" He asked, a hint of nervousness almost evident in his voice.
    
    
                              
    
    A small smile appeared on my face as I nodded. "Of course, fourth row!" I answered, noticing his odd expression. He was smiling but looked distraught. "Are you okay?" I asked, lightly brushing my hands on his bicep.
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan jumped slightly as I touched him, briefly looking down at his arm before looking back up at me. "What? Yeah, I'm great!" He answered quickly, giving me another smile.
    
    
                              
    
    I gave his arm another squeeze before letting go. "Okay, well, I can't wait to see you out there!" I said, backing away from him.
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan smiled warmly back at me, dipping his head. "Yeah, you too!" He said, opening his dressing room door behind him. 
    
    
                              
    
     I gave him one last smile before turning towards Lilli's dressing room. I laughed to myself as I walked, thinking about Ethan. 
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%202&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Sign inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.529187079.metadata":{"data":{"id":529187079,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-01-31T07:16:56Z","length":4911,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":20,"readCount":880,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":983,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-137072371-529187079-90a119a35?subject=gid&expiry=1580924766000&mac=v40jm9w63pissyNSiw9u%2BG7cQ%2Bm4dwog92Ti09Mho8Q%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/529187079/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"137072371","title":"A World of My Own","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"cringeworthyalways","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/cringeworthyalways.128.426089.jpg","username":"cringeworthyalways","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\n\nSLOW UPDATES","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-01-31T06:53:36Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["actor","actress","alexgaskarth","alltimelow","angst","angstwithhappyending","broadway","bway","cute","drama","ethanslater","fanfiction","fiction","gavinlee","lillicooper","love","reader","readerinsert","romance","rpf","spongebob","spongebobsquarepants","wesleytaylor","westaylor"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own","parts":[{"id":529183297,"title":"Chapter 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529187079,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":529188039,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529189445,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529190134,"title":"Chapter 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529190134-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529190709,"title":"Chapter 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529190709-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529191453,"title":"Chapter 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529191453-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529192016,"title":"Chapter 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529192016-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529192398,"title":"Chapter 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529192398-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529192725,"title":"Chapter 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529192725-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529193060,"title":"Chapter 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529193060-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":560588638,"title":"Chapter 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/560588638-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":560589390,"title":"Chapter 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/560589390-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":565938213,"title":"Chapter 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/565938213-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":571863567,"title":"Author Note! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/571863567-a-world-of-my-own-author-note","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":573784498,"title":"Chapter 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/573784498-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":574423957,"title":"Chapter 16 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/574423957-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":574537436,"title":"Chapter 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/574537436-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":574536149,"title":"Chapter 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/574536149-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":575434608,"title":"Chapter 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/575434608-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":577605188,"title":"A Quick Question! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/577605188-a-world-of-my-own-a-quick-question","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":577831271,"title":"Chapter 20 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/577831271-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":586525034,"title":"1k!!?? (Among other things)","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/586525034-a-world-of-my-own-1k-among-other-things","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":588709274,"title":"Chapter 21 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/588709274-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":600465603,"title":"Chapter 22 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/600465603-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":602420699,"title":"Chapter 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/602420699-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":603332570,"title":"Chapter 24 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/603332570-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":604751555,"title":"Heyo!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/604751555-a-world-of-my-own-heyo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":604765052,"title":"A World of My Own Playlist","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/604765052-a-world-of-my-own-playlist","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":604772266,"title":"Chapter 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/604772266-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":605293330,"title":"Chapter 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/605293330-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":605947952,"title":"Chapter 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/605947952-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":606234721,"title":"Chapter 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/606234721-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":606725380,"title":"Chapter 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/606725380-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":607104226,"title":"Chapter 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/607104226-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":610840425,"title":"Chapter 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/610840425-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":615266512,"title":"Hello! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/615266512-a-world-of-my-own-hello","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":615322672,"title":"New Book! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/615322672-a-world-of-my-own-new-book","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":615678014,"title":"Chapter 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/615678014-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":616146712,"title":"Chapter 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/616146712-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":616242965,"title":"Chapter 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/616242965-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":616507611,"title":"Chapter 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/616507611-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":629161878,"title":"Chapter 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/629161878-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":680810876,"title":"Chapter 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/680810876-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773484901,"title":"Chapter 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773484901-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773491534,"title":"Chapter 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773491534-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773777360,"title":"Chapter 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773777360-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773833183,"title":"Chapter 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773833183-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":774373845,"title":"Chapter 42","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/774373845-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-42","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2","description":"Read Chapter 2 from the story A World of My Own by cringeworthyalways with 880 reads. spongebob, drama, alltimelow. I suddenly felt one of Ethan's hands grasp one of my own, his other hand wrapping securely around my waist and pulling me back to him. I could feel the arm wrapped around my waist tighten so that he was holding me in his arm. We were both slightly out of breath as I slowly brought my eyes up to meet his. \"Thank you.\" I breathed, a small laugh escaping at the end.","keywords":"actor,actress,alexgaskarth,alltimelow,angst,angstwithhappyending,broadway,bway,cute,drama,ethanslater,fanfiction,fiction,gavinlee,lillicooper,love,reader,readerinsert,romance,rpf,spongebob,spongebobsquarepants,wesleytaylor,westaylor,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=137072371&v=616000","title":"A World of My Own - Chapter 2","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/137072371/part/529187079","android":"wattpad://story/137072371/part/529187079"},"story":{"votes":20,"author":"cringeworthyalways","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"actor"},{"name":"actress"},{"name":"alexgaskarth"},{"name":"alltimelow"},{"name":"angst"},{"name":"angstwithhappyending"},{"name":"broadway"},{"name":"bway"},{"name":"cute"},{"name":"drama"},{"name":"ethanslater"},{"name":"fanfiction"},{"name":"fiction"},{"name":"gavinlee"},{"name":"lillicooper"},{"name":"love"},{"name":"reader"},{"name":"readerinsert"},{"name":"romance"},{"name":"rpf"},{"name":"spongebob"},{"name":"spongebobsquarepants"},{"name":"wesleytaylor"},{"name":"westaylor"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"cringeworthyalways\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"cringeworthyalways\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"cringeworthyalways\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-01-31T07:16:56Z\",\"description\":\"You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\\\n\\\nSLOW UPDATES\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"A World of My Own. You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\\\n\\\nSLOW UPDATES\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":880,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg\",\"name\":\"Chapter 2\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg\",\"name\":\"A World of My Own\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":529188039,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/529187079","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","description":"You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\n\nSLOW UPDATES","title":"A World of My Own","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"A World of My Own - Chapter 2 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>A World of My Own - Chapter 2</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nYou've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\nSLOW UPDATES","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&caption=%s&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%202&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b76076de0b3b1636fa761c7294a7a5ac\">I suddenly felt one of Ethan's hands grasp one of my own, his other hand wrapping securely around my waist and pulling me back to him. I could feel the arm wrapped around my waist tighten so that he was holding me in his arm. We were both slightly out of breath as I slowly brought my eyes up to meet his. \"Thank you.\" I breathed, a small laugh escaping at the end.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5482a7831746b4ec5c3c950fdd511beb\">Ethan smiled back, holding my gaze longer than normal though neither of us seemed to be able to look away. \"No problem.\" He answered back just as quietly.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aee567b78f9bccf7fbb52401948a4b0f\">I could see Ethan's eyes travel from my eyes down my face to my lips where they stayed for a moment before flicking back up to my eyes. The muscles in his arm tensed as he licked his lips, his head slowly leaning towards mine. My heart began hammering in my chest, so hard that I was sure Ethan would be able to feel it. I found myself leaning my head in to meet his, the hand that had been resting on his chest moving up to the nape of his neck, fingers tangling themselves in his ginger hair, both of us stopping when our lips were just inches from each other. Neither of us moved for a long moment, each of us feeling the breath of the other person on their lips. The arm wrapped around my waist slowly released me, coming up to brush his fingertips gently across my cheek. My eyes seemed to close of their own accord, my head slightly leaning into his touch.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0c773653344e32f20ceedbcd24dca66d\">The sound of Ethan quietly clearing his throat and the loss of his touch on my cheek made my eyes open again. He stepped away from me, almost back to his original position, but still kept our hands intertwined. \"Let's keep going.\" He said quietly, but this time avoided my eyes as he continued to lead me through the theater. As we walked, Ethan would tell me things about whatever we were passing, continuing on as though nothing had happened. It was obvious that both of us were blatantly ignoring what had happened between us but was slightly surprised when I felt his thumb lightly stroking my hand as we walked. He continued like that for the rest of our walk, seemingly unaware of what he was doing, but something told me he knew exactly what he was doing.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"121375626b2602b227a8567bb9845dfe\">When we were nearly to his dressing room, he stopped us and turned his head to look at me with a small smile. \"The stage is really beautiful when the theaters empty. Would you like to see it?\" He asked quietly.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b2c9060dc60da926813e62ac085af520\">I nodded my head, excitedly, a big smile creeping onto my face to match his. \"I'd love to.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8e7db5f67b104be3e13e13a6fed8610f\">Ethan seemed a little too happy about my answer as he led us along, watching my face carefully as we got closer to the wings. As the bright stage lights came into view, a wide smile grew on my face and Ethan released my hand, prompting me to go further out onto the stage. Ethan smiled as he watched me, silently pulling out his phone and snapping a quick picture, slipping the phone back into his pocket before I turned around. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ba25b4f3a812ab56b123567a80f95513\">I looked back towards the way we had come in to see Ethan watching me with a sweet smile on his face. I ran back to him as his smile grew seeing my excited one. \"You were right! It's incredible...\" I said, trailing off as I turned my head back to get another look. He smiled back at me, though he looked as if he was debating with himself over something.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"80ca443d5cbe9c3f234cc48f31db470a\">\"Would you like me to take a picture of you?\" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5d1d6b90762b3f31db19778ca4dada68\">\"Yes please!\" I answered excitedly, pulling my phone out and handing it to him, both of us feeling an electric shock where our hands brushed against each other. I ran back to where I had been standing before and struck a few poses, laughing as I reached forward and grabbed Ethan's hand, pulling him back towards me. \"Come take a selfie with me!\" I said with a smile, taking the opportunity to wrap my hands around his waist as he faced the camera towards us. We made a few silly faces before posing for the more serious ones. Ethan kept his hand in mine the entire time, immediately beginning to stroke my hand as we walked back out of the wings.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cfed2e5300595f85c6ec360d7100f079\">Once we reached the dressing rooms, we stopped and Ethan looked down at me. \"Will you be seeing the show tonight?\" He asked, a hint of nervousness almost evident in his voice.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4097783bee996d0b25d80417882edfbf\">A small smile appeared on my face as I nodded. \"Of course, fourth row!\" I answered, noticing his odd expression. He was smiling but looked distraught. \"Are you okay?\" I asked, lightly brushing my hands on his bicep.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ecf941207b3097a46ca2deb2cd9d2a90\">Ethan jumped slightly as I touched him, briefly looking down at his arm before looking back up at me. \"What? Yeah, I'm great!\" He answered quickly, giving me another smile.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fc275c2a51f9c7a53b930196bba95ede\">I gave his arm another squeeze before letting go. \"Okay, well, I can't wait to see you out there!\" I said, backing away from him.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"edc34a4613320fbc2f0002699f1c4c35\">Ethan smiled warmly back at me, dipping his head. \"Yeah, you too!\" He said, opening his dressing room door behind him. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e57e1cc8d09a715e009d88d35d0d0d29\"> I gave him one last smile before turning towards Lilli's dressing room. I laughed to myself as I walked, thinking about Ethan. </p>","page":{"title":"A World of My Own - Chapter 2"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"A World of My Own","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"BLOCKED_TAGS":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1"},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue reading next part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Where stories live. Discover now":[""],"Sign in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	3. A World of My Own - Chapter 3 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

A World of My Own - Chapter 3 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 137072371,  
partid: 529188039,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [New Year, Who Dis?](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3)   


  
  
  
  


#  A World of My Own 

by cringeworthyalways   
  
  


######  [A World of My Own](https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own)

Table of contents   


  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529190134-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529190709-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529191453-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529192016-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529192398-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529192725-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529193060-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/560588638-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-12)
  * [ Chapter 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/560589390-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-13)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/565938213-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-14)
  * [ Author Note!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/571863567-a-world-of-my-own-author-note)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/573784498-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/574423957-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/574537436-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/574536149-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-18)
  * [ Chapter 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/575434608-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-19)
  * [ A Quick Question!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/577605188-a-world-of-my-own-a-quick-question)
  * [ Chapter 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/577831271-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-20)
  * [ 1k!!?? (Among other things)  ](https://www.wattpad.com/586525034-a-world-of-my-own-1k-among-other-things)
  * [ Chapter 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/588709274-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-21)
  * [ Chapter 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/600465603-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-22)
  * [ Chapter 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/602420699-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-23)
  * [ Chapter 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/603332570-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-24)
  * [ Heyo!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/604751555-a-world-of-my-own-heyo)
  * [ A World of My Own Playlist  ](https://www.wattpad.com/604765052-a-world-of-my-own-playlist)
  * [ Chapter 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/604772266-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-25)
  * [ Chapter 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/605293330-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-26)
  * [ Chapter 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/605947952-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-27)
  * [ Chapter 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/606234721-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-28)
  * [ Chapter 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/606725380-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-29)
  * [ Chapter 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/607104226-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-30)
  * [ Chapter 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/610840425-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-31)
  * [ Hello!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/615266512-a-world-of-my-own-hello)
  * [ New Book!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/615322672-a-world-of-my-own-new-book)
  * [ Chapter 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/615678014-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-32)
  * [ Chapter 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/616146712-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-33)
  * [ Chapter 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/616242965-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-34)
  * [ Chapter 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/616507611-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-35)
  * [ Chapter 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/629161878-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-36)
  * [ Chapter 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/680810876-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-37)
  * [ Chapter 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773484901-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-38)
  * [ Chapter 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773491534-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-39)
  * [ Chapter 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773777360-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-40)
  * [ Chapter 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773833183-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-41)
  * [ Chapter 42  ](https://www.wattpad.com/774373845-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-42)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### A World of My Own

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you? SLOW UPDAT...

[~~#~~ **actor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/actor) [~~#~~ **actress**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/actress) [~~#~~ **alexgaskarth**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexgaskarth) [~~#~~ **alltimelow**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alltimelow) [~~#~~ **angst**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/angst) [~~#~~ **angstwithhappyending**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/angstwithhappyending) [~~#~~ **broadway**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/broadway) [~~#~~ **bway**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bway) [~~#~~ **cute**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cute) [~~#~~ **drama**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/drama) [~~#~~ **ethanslater**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ethanslater) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **fiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fiction) [~~#~~ **gavinlee**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gavinlee) [~~#~~ **lillicooper**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lillicooper) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **reader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reader) [~~#~~ **readerinsert**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/readerinsert) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **rpf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rpf) [~~#~~ **spongebob**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spongebob) [~~#~~ **spongebobsquarepants**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spongebobsquarepants) [~~#~~ **wesleytaylor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wesleytaylor) [~~#~~ **westaylor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/westaylor)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 3 

  
  
698  
  
  
16  
  
  
  
2  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)  
by [cringeworthyalways](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)   


  
[ by **cringeworthyalways** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%203&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%203&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3)


    
    
                                              
    
    Lilli's head shot towards her door as I opened it, a wide grin spreading across her face as soon as she saw me. "So...how'd it go?" She asked, practically bouncing in her seat.
    
    
                              
    
    I laughed as I plopped down in the chair next to her. "It was great! He was super sweet!" I answered, feeling myself smiling again. I pulled my makeup out of my bag, beginning to do my makeup as Lilli and I continued talking about the tour, carefully avoiding telling her about our near kiss. Just about the time that half hour had been called, I had just finished my makeup and hair. I walked out of the bathroom back into Lilli's dressing room, prompting her to stop doing pin curls to look at me. Her mouth dropped as I walked out, a nervous smile playing on my lips. "Well?" I asked, giving a slow spin.
    
    
                              
    
    Lilli shook her head with a smile, as her jaw dropped, a small laugh escaping her. "Girl, you look amazing. He is gonna lose his mind." She said, getting up and checking me over.
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    I laughed in excitement as we talked until fifteen minutes before the show began. I wished her a good show and ran to my seat, directly in the center of the row.
    
    
                              
    
    Before I knew it, the show was ready to begin and I could see Rua as Patchy the Pirate over on the left side of the house. I could feel myself getting excited as the announcement boomed throughout the theater. The show began and I kept my eyes trained mainly on Ethan until Lilli's entrance. A smile seemed to be stuck on my face as I laughed along with the crowd. The first song was going well so far, remembering what I had learned from rehearsal earlier that day. We were a few minutes into the song and Ethan had reached the line, "Why can't he see, I wore my good shoes and I've got my..." At the exact moment, he had looked out into the audience, meeting my eyes. I couldn't help the smile that found its way to my face. A confused look crossed my face as Ethan stopped singing completely, a blank and somewhat panicked look on his face. We held our gaze for a few extra seconds before he finally began singing again. It took another line before he really seemed to snap back into it but we couldn't seem to keep our eyes off each other, and every time our eyes met, he seemed to make some sort of mistake.
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan's mistakes weren't noticed by just me, however. Danny Skinner, who played the third lead Patrick Star, and also Ethan's real-life best friend noticed them as well. During their first offstage break together, Danny pulled him away from the rest of the group they were standing with.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey, are you okay? You're making a lot of mistakes tonight." He asked gently with a slightly concerned expression on his face.
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan smiled up at his friend, nodding quickly. "Yeah, I'm good. Just one of those nights y'know?" He answered though Danny thought he saw a shadow of something else in Ethan's eyes.
    
    
                              
    
    Before Danny could respond, it was their cue again and the boys ran back onstage, Danny's worries somewhat forgotten but now keeping a close eye on Ethan. Danny's close eye proved to be a good idea as Ethan made more mistakes through the remainder of Act 1, something very out of character for him. At intermission, Danny caught up with Ethan, who was speed walking straight to his dressing room.
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan kept the door open just long enough for Danny to get in before closing the door firmly behind him and slumping into his chair.
    
    
                              
    
    "What's going on with you tonight?" Danny asked quietly, looking over at Ethan who had his head in his hands.
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan sat up somewhat and leaned back in his chair, running his hands down his face. "It's gonna sound crazy." He answered quietly, shaking his head as he looked over at his friend. "So, you know we've cast a new Sandy." He began and Danny nodded that he did. "Okay so, she's a friend of Lilli's, we started her rehearsals today. And..I can't stop thinking about her, Danny. She's seeing the show tonight, and every time I look at her out there, I mess up!" He explained, looking at Danny like he was about to cry in frustration.
    
    
                              
    
    Danny was sitting in the chair across from Ethan, looking at him as he spoke, everything finally making a little more sense. "I'm sure it's just a crush, and you'll get over it eventually." He said gently.
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan shook his head, looking more upset now than when he started. "No, I don't think so. After rehearsals today, I couldn't just let her leave so I took her around the theater, and..." Ethan began explaining, talking faster as he went on. The panic in his voice was becoming more apparent until eventually his voice broke and there were tears in his eyes. Danny could feel his heart breaking at the sight of his friend so upset but kept quiet, letting Ethan finish. "And I was _so_ close to kissing her, I didn't think I could stop myself. I mean, I could _feel_ her breath on me. And I just..." He trailed off, looking over at Danny and shrugging his arms, the tears falling freely now. "And I know she's gonna come back here afterward, how am I supposed to face her after I've messed up so much?" He cried, seemingly unable to stop sharing his doubts now that he had started. "What am I supposed to do?"
    
    
                              
    
    Danny shook his head slightly, only able to bear glances at Ethan. "I think..that you should give it a week and see what happens. And as for tonight, if she's good enough for you to like her this much, then she won't care about how much you mess up." He said quietly, standing up and holding out a hand towards Ethan.
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan took the hand, pulling himself up and wiping his tears away. "Thanks, Danny." He said quietly, hugging Danny tightly as he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to get his breathing under control.
    
    
                              
    
    Danny hugged back immediately. "You know you can always talk to me about anything." He answered, not letting Ethan go until he pulled away.
    
    
                              
    
    As they left Ethan's dressing room, places were being called for the top of Act 2. As Ethan and Danny made their way through the wings to wait for their cues, everyone they passed stopped to glance at Ethan with looks of mild concern. Ethan knew that he looked like a mess, eyes red and tear streaks in his makeup.
    
    
                              
    
    He turned to Danny once they were mostly by themselves. "Do I look okay?" He asked quietly, embarrassed now.
    
    
                              
    
    Danny nodded, bending down a little to look Ethan in the face. He lightly smudged the makeup on Ethan's cheeks then nodded, satisfied. "It's pretty good. They won't be able to tell unless they're right next to you." He answered quietly, eyes flicking quickly towards the stage. "Ready?"
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan took a deep breath and nodded firmly, willing himself to get it together.
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%203&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Sign inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.529188039.metadata":{"data":{"id":529188039,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-01-31T07:25:22Z","length":6593,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":2,"voteCount":16,"readCount":698,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1319,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-137072371-529188039-857da6295?subject=gid&expiry=1580924767000&mac=EBjFXHCQL5do%2Byq5UXookyU4cd2xzCSqREd3MGIdeKU%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/529188039/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"137072371","title":"A World of My Own","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"cringeworthyalways","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/cringeworthyalways.128.426089.jpg","username":"cringeworthyalways","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\n\nSLOW UPDATES","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-01-31T06:53:36Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["actor","actress","alexgaskarth","alltimelow","angst","angstwithhappyending","broadway","bway","cute","drama","ethanslater","fanfiction","fiction","gavinlee","lillicooper","love","reader","readerinsert","romance","rpf","spongebob","spongebobsquarepants","wesleytaylor","westaylor"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own","parts":[{"id":529183297,"title":"Chapter 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529187079,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529188039,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":529189445,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529190134,"title":"Chapter 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529190134-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529190709,"title":"Chapter 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529190709-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529191453,"title":"Chapter 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529191453-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529192016,"title":"Chapter 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529192016-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529192398,"title":"Chapter 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529192398-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529192725,"title":"Chapter 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529192725-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529193060,"title":"Chapter 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529193060-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":560588638,"title":"Chapter 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/560588638-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":560589390,"title":"Chapter 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/560589390-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":565938213,"title":"Chapter 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/565938213-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":571863567,"title":"Author Note! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/571863567-a-world-of-my-own-author-note","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":573784498,"title":"Chapter 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/573784498-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":574423957,"title":"Chapter 16 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/574423957-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":574537436,"title":"Chapter 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/574537436-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":574536149,"title":"Chapter 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/574536149-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":575434608,"title":"Chapter 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/575434608-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":577605188,"title":"A Quick Question! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/577605188-a-world-of-my-own-a-quick-question","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":577831271,"title":"Chapter 20 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/577831271-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":586525034,"title":"1k!!?? (Among other things)","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/586525034-a-world-of-my-own-1k-among-other-things","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":588709274,"title":"Chapter 21 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/588709274-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":600465603,"title":"Chapter 22 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/600465603-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":602420699,"title":"Chapter 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/602420699-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":603332570,"title":"Chapter 24 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/603332570-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":604751555,"title":"Heyo!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/604751555-a-world-of-my-own-heyo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":604765052,"title":"A World of My Own Playlist","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/604765052-a-world-of-my-own-playlist","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":604772266,"title":"Chapter 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/604772266-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":605293330,"title":"Chapter 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/605293330-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":605947952,"title":"Chapter 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/605947952-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":606234721,"title":"Chapter 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/606234721-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":606725380,"title":"Chapter 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/606725380-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":607104226,"title":"Chapter 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/607104226-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":610840425,"title":"Chapter 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/610840425-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":615266512,"title":"Hello! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/615266512-a-world-of-my-own-hello","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":615322672,"title":"New Book! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/615322672-a-world-of-my-own-new-book","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":615678014,"title":"Chapter 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/615678014-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":616146712,"title":"Chapter 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/616146712-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":616242965,"title":"Chapter 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/616242965-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":616507611,"title":"Chapter 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/616507611-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":629161878,"title":"Chapter 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/629161878-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":680810876,"title":"Chapter 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/680810876-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773484901,"title":"Chapter 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773484901-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773491534,"title":"Chapter 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773491534-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773777360,"title":"Chapter 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773777360-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773833183,"title":"Chapter 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773833183-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":774373845,"title":"Chapter 42","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/774373845-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-42","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3","description":"Read Chapter 3 from the story A World of My Own by cringeworthyalways with 698 reads. fiction, ethanslater, spongebob. Lilli's head shot towards her door as I opened it, a wide grin spreading across her face as soon as she saw me. \"So...how'd it go?\" She asked, practically bouncing in her seat. I laughed as I plopped down in the chair next to her. \"It was great! He was super sweet!\" I answered, feeling myself smiling again. I pulled my makeup out of my bag, beginning to do my makeup as Lilli and I continued talking about the tour, carefully avoiding telling her about our near kiss. Just about the time that half hour had been called, I had just finished my makeup and hair. I walked out of the bathroom back into Lilli's dressing room, prompting her to stop doing pin curls to look at me. Her mouth dropped as I walked out, a nervous smile playing on my lips. \"Well?\" I asked, giving a slow spin.","keywords":"actor,actress,alexgaskarth,alltimelow,angst,angstwithhappyending,broadway,bway,cute,drama,ethanslater,fanfiction,fiction,gavinlee,lillicooper,love,reader,readerinsert,romance,rpf,spongebob,spongebobsquarepants,wesleytaylor,westaylor,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=137072371&v=616000","title":"A World of My Own - Chapter 3","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/137072371/part/529188039","android":"wattpad://story/137072371/part/529188039"},"story":{"votes":16,"author":"cringeworthyalways","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"actor"},{"name":"actress"},{"name":"alexgaskarth"},{"name":"alltimelow"},{"name":"angst"},{"name":"angstwithhappyending"},{"name":"broadway"},{"name":"bway"},{"name":"cute"},{"name":"drama"},{"name":"ethanslater"},{"name":"fanfiction"},{"name":"fiction"},{"name":"gavinlee"},{"name":"lillicooper"},{"name":"love"},{"name":"reader"},{"name":"readerinsert"},{"name":"romance"},{"name":"rpf"},{"name":"spongebob"},{"name":"spongebobsquarepants"},{"name":"wesleytaylor"},{"name":"westaylor"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"cringeworthyalways\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"cringeworthyalways\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"cringeworthyalways\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-01-31T07:25:22Z\",\"description\":\"You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\\\n\\\nSLOW UPDATES\",\"commentCount\":2,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"A World of My Own. You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\\\n\\\nSLOW UPDATES\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":698,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg\",\"name\":\"Chapter 3\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg\",\"name\":\"A World of My Own\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":529189445,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/529188039","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","description":"You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\n\nSLOW UPDATES","title":"A World of My Own","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"A World of My Own - Chapter 3 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>A World of My Own - Chapter 3</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nYou've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\nSLOW UPDATES","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&caption=%s&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%203&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"df0f115de7bd8edcd43352f27725d520\">Lilli's head shot towards her door as I opened it, a wide grin spreading across her face as soon as she saw me. \"So...how'd it go?\" She asked, practically bouncing in her seat.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6c1ad92d16423adac5f0c1a52f1e967c\">I laughed as I plopped down in the chair next to her. \"It was great! He was super sweet!\" I answered, feeling myself smiling again. I pulled my makeup out of my bag, beginning to do my makeup as Lilli and I continued talking about the tour, carefully avoiding telling her about our near kiss. Just about the time that half hour had been called, I had just finished my makeup and hair. I walked out of the bathroom back into Lilli's dressing room, prompting her to stop doing pin curls to look at me. Her mouth dropped as I walked out, a nervous smile playing on my lips. \"Well?\" I asked, giving a slow spin.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"13601cd7e320e102cf01de04bc961303\">Lilli shook her head with a smile, as her jaw dropped, a small laugh escaping her. \"Girl, you look amazing. He is gonna lose his mind.\" She said, getting up and checking me over.</p>\n<p data-media-type=\"image\" data-image-layout=\"one-horizontal\" data-p-id=\"da6817936bf85a3c572ce723c6a81aad\"> <img data-original-width=\"780\" data-original-height=\"636\" src=\"https://em.wattpad.com/4d2c2a4c615aae75912c0ba8aca37b98328bf692/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4a714179536b4570436763756c673d3d2d3532393138383033392e313530656434343337323363353639333339333731333837363435322e706e67\"></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fc693dddc3bea300ab0fc4eafc287850\">I laughed in excitement as we talked until fifteen minutes before the show began. I wished her a good show and ran to my seat, directly in the center of the row.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c828f9c26e584d375693c0f2bf0ea41d\">Before I knew it, the show was ready to begin and I could see Rua as Patchy the Pirate over on the left side of the house. I could feel myself getting excited as the announcement boomed throughout the theater. The show began and I kept my eyes trained mainly on Ethan until Lilli's entrance. A smile seemed to be stuck on my face as I laughed along with the crowd. The first song was going well so far, remembering what I had learned from rehearsal earlier that day. We were a few minutes into the song and Ethan had reached the line, \"Why can't he see, I wore my good shoes and I've got my...\" At the exact moment, he had looked out into the audience, meeting my eyes. I couldn't help the smile that found its way to my face. A confused look crossed my face as Ethan stopped singing completely, a blank and somewhat panicked look on his face. We held our gaze for a few extra seconds before he finally began singing again. It took another line before he really seemed to snap back into it but we couldn't seem to keep our eyes off each other, and every time our eyes met, he seemed to make some sort of mistake.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e83dfc07d5ae343577674aa2bb53fd38\">Ethan's mistakes weren't noticed by just me, however. Danny Skinner, who played the third lead Patrick Star, and also Ethan's real-life best friend noticed them as well. During their first offstage break together, Danny pulled him away from the rest of the group they were standing with.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"24c321342f590d581de27f2820348da5\">\"Hey, are you okay? You're making a lot of mistakes tonight.\" He asked gently with a slightly concerned expression on his face.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7be9c912a3e30a6da507d3372e5ed087\">Ethan smiled up at his friend, nodding quickly. \"Yeah, I'm good. Just one of those nights y'know?\" He answered though Danny thought he saw a shadow of something else in Ethan's eyes.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d22e7dfb523a12e42a06886c2259b093\">Before Danny could respond, it was their cue again and the boys ran back onstage, Danny's worries somewhat forgotten but now keeping a close eye on Ethan. Danny's close eye proved to be a good idea as Ethan made more mistakes through the remainder of Act 1, something very out of character for him. At intermission, Danny caught up with Ethan, who was speed walking straight to his dressing room.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3ee01394e8da4b9e5105e30080dac20b\">Ethan kept the door open just long enough for Danny to get in before closing the door firmly behind him and slumping into his chair.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ce46da06401e84ce321ce08fe75eed08\">\"What's going on with you tonight?\" Danny asked quietly, looking over at Ethan who had his head in his hands.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"598cf31f452b0c56fb2ad72efa4eb8c4\">Ethan sat up somewhat and leaned back in his chair, running his hands down his face. \"It's gonna sound crazy.\" He answered quietly, shaking his head as he looked over at his friend. \"So, you know we've cast a new Sandy.\" He began and Danny nodded that he did. \"Okay so, she's a friend of Lilli's, we started her rehearsals today. And..I can't stop thinking about her, Danny. She's seeing the show tonight, and every time I look at her out there, I mess up!\" He explained, looking at Danny like he was about to cry in frustration.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f67e6768ac65b8ece2d34f1d194c277e\">Danny was sitting in the chair across from Ethan, looking at him as he spoke, everything finally making a little more sense. \"I'm sure it's just a crush, and you'll get over it eventually.\" He said gently.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aadd8f394d4308d64ae4f138c58e69e6\">Ethan shook his head, looking more upset now than when he started. \"No, I don't think so. After rehearsals today, I couldn't just let her leave so I took her around the theater, and...\" Ethan began explaining, talking faster as he went on. The panic in his voice was becoming more apparent until eventually his voice broke and there were tears in his eyes. Danny could feel his heart breaking at the sight of his friend so upset but kept quiet, letting Ethan finish. \"And I was <i>so</i> close to kissing her, I didn't think I could stop myself. I mean, I could <i>feel</i> her breath on me. And I just...\" He trailed off, looking over at Danny and shrugging his arms, the tears falling freely now. \"And I know she's gonna come back here afterward, how am I supposed to face her after I've messed up so much?\" He cried, seemingly unable to stop sharing his doubts now that he had started. \"What am I supposed to do?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"203541039c510accc2a430d4ba78369b\">Danny shook his head slightly, only able to bear glances at Ethan. \"I think..that you should give it a week and see what happens. And as for tonight, if she's good enough for you to like her this much, then she won't care about how much you mess up.\" He said quietly, standing up and holding out a hand towards Ethan.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a98a50627cbbd7628d07717ffe1d3c99\">Ethan took the hand, pulling himself up and wiping his tears away. \"Thanks, Danny.\" He said quietly, hugging Danny tightly as he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to get his breathing under control.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cf95ca341308e26793bfcfcd4f88e992\">Danny hugged back immediately. \"You know you can always talk to me about anything.\" He answered, not letting Ethan go until he pulled away.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3c3d0ecfe9b742e68fb42a1270cb2544\">As they left Ethan's dressing room, places were being called for the top of Act 2. As Ethan and Danny made their way through the wings to wait for their cues, everyone they passed stopped to glance at Ethan with looks of mild concern. Ethan knew that he looked like a mess, eyes red and tear streaks in his makeup.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"678f5275805d2db4472b7ceeb623034b\">He turned to Danny once they were mostly by themselves. \"Do I look okay?\" He asked quietly, embarrassed now.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cfb536acfb049c413ca2f82f05387578\">Danny nodded, bending down a little to look Ethan in the face. He lightly smudged the makeup on Ethan's cheeks then nodded, satisfied. \"It's pretty good. They won't be able to tell unless they're right next to you.\" He answered quietly, eyes flicking quickly towards the stage. \"Ready?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d30bcaa05387a1cbdf8ffe7c91098c0d\">Ethan took a deep breath and nodded firmly, willing himself to get it together.</p>","page":{"title":"A World of My Own - Chapter 3"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"A World of My Own","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"BLOCKED_TAGS":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1"},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue reading next part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Where stories live. Discover now":[""],"Sign in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	4. A World of My Own - Chapter 4 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

A World of My Own - Chapter 4 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 137072371,  
partid: 529189445,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [New Year, Who Dis?](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4)   


  
  
  
  


#  A World of My Own 

by cringeworthyalways   
  
  


######  [A World of My Own](https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own)

Table of contents   


  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529190134-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529190709-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529191453-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529192016-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529192398-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529192725-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/529193060-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/560588638-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-12)
  * [ Chapter 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/560589390-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-13)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/565938213-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-14)
  * [ Author Note!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/571863567-a-world-of-my-own-author-note)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/573784498-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/574423957-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/574537436-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/574536149-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-18)
  * [ Chapter 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/575434608-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-19)
  * [ A Quick Question!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/577605188-a-world-of-my-own-a-quick-question)
  * [ Chapter 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/577831271-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-20)
  * [ 1k!!?? (Among other things)  ](https://www.wattpad.com/586525034-a-world-of-my-own-1k-among-other-things)
  * [ Chapter 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/588709274-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-21)
  * [ Chapter 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/600465603-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-22)
  * [ Chapter 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/602420699-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-23)
  * [ Chapter 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/603332570-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-24)
  * [ Heyo!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/604751555-a-world-of-my-own-heyo)
  * [ A World of My Own Playlist  ](https://www.wattpad.com/604765052-a-world-of-my-own-playlist)
  * [ Chapter 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/604772266-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-25)
  * [ Chapter 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/605293330-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-26)
  * [ Chapter 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/605947952-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-27)
  * [ Chapter 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/606234721-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-28)
  * [ Chapter 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/606725380-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-29)
  * [ Chapter 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/607104226-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-30)
  * [ Chapter 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/610840425-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-31)
  * [ Hello!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/615266512-a-world-of-my-own-hello)
  * [ New Book!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/615322672-a-world-of-my-own-new-book)
  * [ Chapter 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/615678014-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-32)
  * [ Chapter 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/616146712-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-33)
  * [ Chapter 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/616242965-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-34)
  * [ Chapter 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/616507611-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-35)
  * [ Chapter 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/629161878-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-36)
  * [ Chapter 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/680810876-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-37)
  * [ Chapter 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773484901-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-38)
  * [ Chapter 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773491534-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-39)
  * [ Chapter 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773777360-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-40)
  * [ Chapter 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/773833183-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-41)
  * [ Chapter 42  ](https://www.wattpad.com/774373845-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-42)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### A World of My Own

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you? SLOW UPDAT...

[~~#~~ **actor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/actor) [~~#~~ **actress**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/actress) [~~#~~ **alexgaskarth**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alexgaskarth) [~~#~~ **alltimelow**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alltimelow) [~~#~~ **angst**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/angst) [~~#~~ **angstwithhappyending**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/angstwithhappyending) [~~#~~ **broadway**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/broadway) [~~#~~ **bway**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bway) [~~#~~ **cute**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cute) [~~#~~ **drama**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/drama) [~~#~~ **ethanslater**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ethanslater) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **fiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fiction) [~~#~~ **gavinlee**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gavinlee) [~~#~~ **lillicooper**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lillicooper) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **reader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reader) [~~#~~ **readerinsert**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/readerinsert) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **rpf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rpf) [~~#~~ **spongebob**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spongebob) [~~#~~ **spongebobsquarepants**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spongebobsquarepants) [~~#~~ **wesleytaylor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wesleytaylor) [~~#~~ **westaylor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/westaylor)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Chapter 4 

  
  
632  
  
  
20  
  
  
  
7  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)  
by [cringeworthyalways](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)   


  
[ by **cringeworthyalways** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%204&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%204&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4)


    
    
                                              
    
    I watched the stage as the second act began, a small smile on my face as Patchy's song began but really I was waiting to see Ethan again. I didn't see him until a few songs into the act, my jaw dropping as soon as I saw his face. Though it was somewhat difficult with the colored stage lights, there was no disguising that his eyes were red and slightly puffy or the tear tracks on his cheeks that someone had tried to fix quickly. I knew that he knew I had seen it, his face falling slightly though he picked it back up again. I knew I should've been watching Lilli but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of Ethan. He seemed to be doing okay until halfway through the next song when SpongeBob and Patrick admit that they miss each other. Though the song was somewhat sad, I could see tears welling in Ethan's eyes and the concerned look in Danny's. My eyes were glued to Ethan, wondering what had happened at intermission to affect him so much. Eventually, the show was at its end and they had just finished singing the shows iconic theme song.
    
    
                              
    
    While the rest of the audience was heading out of the theater, I was heading backstage, back towards Lilli's dressing room. I quickly knocked on her door before opening it, closing it behind me as I entered.
    
    
                              
    
    Lilli was sitting in the same chair I had left her in, taking her wig and makeup off. She looked over at me as I came in, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Well? What'd you think?" She asked, turning her seat towards me and leaning forwards.
    
    
                              
    
    I sat down in my chair from earlier, laughing a bit. "It was great! I loved it!" I answered, a full laugh coming now.
    
    
                              
    
    Lilli squealed with excitement, laughing herself. "I'm so glad! You have to meet everyone else tonight!" She said, pulling me out of my seat and out into the hallway.
    
    
                              
    
    I followed her with a laugh, letting her drag me around as she introduced me to various cast members until we ran into the remaining leads in the hall.
    
    
                              
    
    "You guys, I have someone for you to meet!" Lilli said excitedly with a big smile, stopping them. "This is my best friend Rachel and she'll be taking over for me when I leave." She explained, motioning to me. I gave a small wave and a smile when their eyes followed her hand and landed on me. "This is Wesley, Gavin, and Danny. They play Plankton, Squidward, and Patrick." She said to me, pointing at each of them as she said their names.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey, guys! You were great out there!" I said with a big smile and another wave. Everyone waved back as we made small talk for a few minutes but I could feel Danny watching me closely. He seemed to be asking the most questions and watching how I behaved when he wasn't. After talking for a few minutes, I glanced around looking for the person that I really wanted to see. "Where's Ethan?" I asked, my eyes landing on Danny.
    
    
                              
    
    Danny looked at me for a long moment before answering. "He's in his dressing room. I'll walk you." He said quietly, turning towards Ethan's dressing room.
    
    
                              
    
    I turned and walked with him, neither of us speaking until we were out of earshot of everyone else.
    
    
                              
    
    "He told me what happened today." He said quietly, so low that I almost missed it.
    
    
                              
    
    My walk slowed as I looked up at him, almost afraid to meet his eyes. "He did?"
    
    
                              
    
    Danny's head gave a slight nod. "He's pretty emotional, so just...be gentle with him please."
    
    
                              
    
    By this time, we were just down the hall from Ethan's dressing room. Danny stopped a little before we reached the door, letting me walk the rest of the way myself. I took a few steps forward before glancing back at Danny with a small smile. "Thank you."
    
    
                              
    
    I stepped up to Ethan's door and knocked lightly, waiting for him to make some sort of noise before coming in. I could hear a muffled response as I opened the door just wide enough for me get inside before closing it behind me. He glanced up at me as I walked in, his eyes following me as I sat in the chair next to his. "Hey." I said quietly, glancing over in his direction.
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, still in his costume. "Hi." He replied, not really looking over at me.
    
    
                              
    
    I was quiet for a few minutes, my posture matching Ethan's. "Danny said you told him what happened." I said, not looking at him. I finally glanced over when Ethan turned his head towards me, a worried look on his face.
    
    
                              
    
    His chair turned completely towards me now. "I didn't mean to tell him, it just came out, I'm sorry!" He said, speaking quickly, a distraught look on his face at the thought that he had made me angry.
    
    
                              
    
    I turned completely towards him, my hand slightly brushing his knee. "I know, it's okay. I'm not mad." I replied. I bit my bottom lip slightly as Ethan breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that part of what was happening tonight? I know you were crying." I asked gently.
    
    
                              
    
    Ethan's eyes grew wide as he looked at me, a stray tear falling down his cheek. It seemed once the first one had fallen, he couldn't stop as more began falling and soon he was sobbing.
    
    
                              
    
    I could see that he was still trying to keep what tears he could from spilling as I got up from my chair, standing in front of him. I gently pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around him, my fingers threading themselves through his hair. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, holding me tightly as he cried, his head resting on my stomach.
    
    
                              
    
    He was mostly quiet for a few minutes before a broken sob escaped his lips and I could hear him trying to get a breath in. "I'm sorry..." he said quietly, his voice muffled by my clothes.
    
    
                              
    
    The hand that was resting in his began to stroke his softly as I shushed him. "It's okay." I said back, crouching down in front of him so we were eye level. He avoided my gaze, embarrassed, as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. "Look at me." I whispered. He did as he was told, finally meeting my eyes, his own red and full of tears. I smiled warmly at him, wiping a tear away that had fallen. My hand stayed on his cheek after the tear had been wiped away, my thumb stroking his cheek gently. He leaned into my touch, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "C'mon, let's get out of here." I murmured, pulling him up gently and out of his seat. "Get changed out of that costume and we'll walk out together, okay?" He nodded and I somewhat reluctantly released his hand. "I'll be right back." I said quietly, shutting the door behind me and quickly walking to Lilli's dressing room to grab my bag. I returned to Ethan's room, knocking lightly on the door. Ethan opened it, changed and ready to go, quiet and eyes still red but gave me a small smile as he took my hand.
    
    
                              
    
    We walked to the stage door in a comfortable silence, walking outside where Ethan stopped us. He pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly. I hugged him back, hands grasping his back as tightly as I could. "Thank you." He whispered into my ear, kissing the side of my head lightly. I only hugged him tighter in response until he pulled away, giving me another smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said quietly and I smiled back.
    
    
                              
    
    "Tomorrow." I answered, his hand big and warm in mine. He gave it one last squeeze before releasing it and began walking away, glancing back at me once he was a bit away. I smiled to myself and began walking in the opposite direction, not knowing exactly how to feel about what had just happened but deciding not to worry about it as I laughed slightly to myself. 
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/529190134-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-5)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%204&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Sign inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.529189445.metadata":{"data":{"id":529189445,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-01-31T07:30:01Z","length":7345,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://em.wattpad.com/3ded5118b54d9164b2cbc5c4d0fd39daaaaf7fcf/68747470733a2f2f37382e6d656469612e74756d626c722e636f6d2f64393231626437666231333166653631613138373332653862373834313662662f74756d626c725f6f786b79616b5a6f4b4d317165787568656f345f72315f3430302e676966?s=fit&h=360&w=360&q=80","commentCount":7,"voteCount":20,"readCount":632,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1469,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-137072371-529189445-30f919745?subject=gid&expiry=1580924770000&mac=E6GsWWDrN9flHJzh2mOqBVfYMYUpR9Fv28%2B3YN8CIFA%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/529189445/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"137072371","title":"A World of My Own","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"cringeworthyalways","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/cringeworthyalways.128.426089.jpg","username":"cringeworthyalways","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\n\nSLOW UPDATES","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-01-31T06:53:36Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["actor","actress","alexgaskarth","alltimelow","angst","angstwithhappyending","broadway","bway","cute","drama","ethanslater","fanfiction","fiction","gavinlee","lillicooper","love","reader","readerinsert","romance","rpf","spongebob","spongebobsquarepants","wesleytaylor","westaylor"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own","parts":[{"id":529183297,"title":"Chapter 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529183297-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529187079,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529187079-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529188039,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529188039-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529189445,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":529190134,"title":"Chapter 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529190134-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529190709,"title":"Chapter 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529190709-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529191453,"title":"Chapter 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529191453-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529192016,"title":"Chapter 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529192016-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529192398,"title":"Chapter 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529192398-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529192725,"title":"Chapter 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529192725-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":529193060,"title":"Chapter 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529193060-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":560588638,"title":"Chapter 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/560588638-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":560589390,"title":"Chapter 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/560589390-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":565938213,"title":"Chapter 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/565938213-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":571863567,"title":"Author Note! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/571863567-a-world-of-my-own-author-note","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":573784498,"title":"Chapter 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/573784498-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":574423957,"title":"Chapter 16 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/574423957-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":574537436,"title":"Chapter 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/574537436-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":574536149,"title":"Chapter 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/574536149-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":575434608,"title":"Chapter 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/575434608-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":577605188,"title":"A Quick Question! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/577605188-a-world-of-my-own-a-quick-question","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":577831271,"title":"Chapter 20 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/577831271-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":586525034,"title":"1k!!?? (Among other things)","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/586525034-a-world-of-my-own-1k-among-other-things","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":588709274,"title":"Chapter 21 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/588709274-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":600465603,"title":"Chapter 22 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/600465603-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":602420699,"title":"Chapter 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/602420699-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":603332570,"title":"Chapter 24 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/603332570-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":604751555,"title":"Heyo!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/604751555-a-world-of-my-own-heyo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":604765052,"title":"A World of My Own Playlist","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/604765052-a-world-of-my-own-playlist","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":604772266,"title":"Chapter 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/604772266-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":605293330,"title":"Chapter 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/605293330-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":605947952,"title":"Chapter 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/605947952-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":606234721,"title":"Chapter 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/606234721-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":606725380,"title":"Chapter 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/606725380-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":607104226,"title":"Chapter 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/607104226-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":610840425,"title":"Chapter 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/610840425-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":615266512,"title":"Hello! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/615266512-a-world-of-my-own-hello","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":615322672,"title":"New Book! ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/615322672-a-world-of-my-own-new-book","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":615678014,"title":"Chapter 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/615678014-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":616146712,"title":"Chapter 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/616146712-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":616242965,"title":"Chapter 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/616242965-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":616507611,"title":"Chapter 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/616507611-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":629161878,"title":"Chapter 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/629161878-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":680810876,"title":"Chapter 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/680810876-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773484901,"title":"Chapter 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773484901-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773491534,"title":"Chapter 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773491534-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773777360,"title":"Chapter 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773777360-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773833183,"title":"Chapter 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773833183-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":774373845,"title":"Chapter 42","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/774373845-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-42","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4","description":"Read Chapter 4 from the story A World of My Own by cringeworthyalways with 632 reads. lillicooper, actor, spongebobsquarepants. I watched the stage as the second act began, a small smile on my face as Patchy's song began but really I was waiting to see Ethan again. I didn't see him until a few songs into the act, my jaw dropping as soon as I saw his face. Though it was somewhat difficult with the colored stage lights, there was no disguising that his eyes were red and slightly puffy or the tear tracks on his cheeks that someone had tried to fix quickly. I knew that he knew I had seen it, his face falling slightly though he picked it back up again. I knew I should've been watching Lilli but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of Ethan. He seemed to be doing okay until halfway through the next song when SpongeBob and Patrick admit that they miss each other. Though the song was somewhat sad, I could see tears welling in Ethan's eyes and the concerned look in Danny's. My eyes were glued to Ethan, wondering what had happened at intermission to affect him so much. Eventually, the show was at its end and they had just finished singing the shows iconic theme song. While the rest of the audience was heading out of the theater, I was heading backstage, back towards Lilli's dressing room. I quickly knocked on her door before opening it, closing it behind me as I entered.","keywords":"actor,actress,alexgaskarth,alltimelow,angst,angstwithhappyending,broadway,bway,cute,drama,ethanslater,fanfiction,fiction,gavinlee,lillicooper,love,reader,readerinsert,romance,rpf,spongebob,spongebobsquarepants,wesleytaylor,westaylor,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=137072371&v=616000","title":"A World of My Own - Chapter 4","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/137072371/part/529189445","android":"wattpad://story/137072371/part/529189445"},"story":{"votes":20,"author":"cringeworthyalways","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"actor"},{"name":"actress"},{"name":"alexgaskarth"},{"name":"alltimelow"},{"name":"angst"},{"name":"angstwithhappyending"},{"name":"broadway"},{"name":"bway"},{"name":"cute"},{"name":"drama"},{"name":"ethanslater"},{"name":"fanfiction"},{"name":"fiction"},{"name":"gavinlee"},{"name":"lillicooper"},{"name":"love"},{"name":"reader"},{"name":"readerinsert"},{"name":"romance"},{"name":"rpf"},{"name":"spongebob"},{"name":"spongebobsquarepants"},{"name":"wesleytaylor"},{"name":"westaylor"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"cringeworthyalways\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"cringeworthyalways\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"cringeworthyalways\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/cringeworthyalways\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-01-31T07:30:01Z\",\"description\":\"You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\\\n\\\nSLOW UPDATES\",\"commentCount\":7,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"A World of My Own. You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\\\n\\\nSLOW UPDATES\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":632,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg\",\"name\":\"Chapter 4\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg\",\"name\":\"A World of My Own\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/137072371-a-world-of-my-own#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":529190134,"title":"Chapter 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529190134-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/529189445","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","description":"You've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\n\nSLOW UPDATES","title":"A World of My Own","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://em.wattpad.com/3ded5118b54d9164b2cbc5c4d0fd39daaaaf7fcf/68747470733a2f2f37382e6d656469612e74756d626c722e636f6d2f64393231626437666231333166653631613138373332653862373834313662662f74756d626c725f6f786b79616b5a6f4b4d317165787568656f345f72315f3430302e676966?s=fit&h=360&w=360&q=80"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"A World of My Own - Chapter 4 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=A+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+You%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>A World of My Own - Chapter 4</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nYou've just been cast as Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob Squarepants the New Musical at The Palace Theater in New York City! Before you can even begin, the handsome lead is already pulling at your heart. What will happen between the two of you?\nSLOW UPDATES","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F137072371-256-k352816.jpg&caption=%s&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D137072371&caption=%3Cb%3EA+World+of+My+Own+-+Chapter+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AYou%27ve+just+been+cast+as+Sandy+Cheeks+in+SpongeBob+Squarepants+the+New+Musical+at+The+Palace+Theater+in+New+York+City%21+Before+you+can+even+begin%2C+the+handsome+lead+is+already+pulling+at+your+heart.+What+will+happen+between+the+two+of+you%3F%0ASLOW+UPDATES&tags=actor%2Cactress%2Calexgaskarth%2Calltimelow%2Cangst%2Cangstwithhappyending%2Cbroadway%2Cbway%2Ccute%2Cdrama%2Cethanslater%2Cfanfiction%2Cfiction%2Cgavinlee%2Clillicooper%2Clove%2Creader%2Creaderinsert%2Cromance%2Crpf%2Cspongebob%2Cspongebobsquarepants%2Cwesleytaylor%2Cwestaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/137072371"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%204&body=A%20World%20of%20My%20Own%20-%20Chapter%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F529189445-a-world-of-my-own-chapter-4"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"5ab1f08a228f7f85efc116ac43a0ca43\">I watched the stage as the second act began, a small smile on my face as Patchy's song began but really I was waiting to see Ethan again. I didn't see him until a few songs into the act, my jaw dropping as soon as I saw his face. Though it was somewhat difficult with the colored stage lights, there was no disguising that his eyes were red and slightly puffy or the tear tracks on his cheeks that someone had tried to fix quickly. I knew that he knew I had seen it, his face falling slightly though he picked it back up again. I knew I should've been watching Lilli but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of Ethan. He seemed to be doing okay until halfway through the next song when SpongeBob and Patrick admit that they miss each other. Though the song was somewhat sad, I could see tears welling in Ethan's eyes and the concerned look in Danny's. My eyes were glued to Ethan, wondering what had happened at intermission to affect him so much. Eventually, the show was at its end and they had just finished singing the shows iconic theme song.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"356dad42649ac3189c720b988cb354cb\">While the rest of the audience was heading out of the theater, I was heading backstage, back towards Lilli's dressing room. I quickly knocked on her door before opening it, closing it behind me as I entered.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"271796c9230410bd0b035707ccebecdc\">Lilli was sitting in the same chair I had left her in, taking her wig and makeup off. She looked over at me as I came in, a wide smile spreading across her face. \"Well? What'd you think?\" She asked, turning her seat towards me and leaning forwards.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"29ea0c5fb0d562226f7ee26978e760a1\">I sat down in my chair from earlier, laughing a bit. \"It was great! I loved it!\" I answered, a full laugh coming now.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"52a7f91627da706d5f274ecd07b7b9e6\">Lilli squealed with excitement, laughing herself. \"I'm so glad! You have to meet everyone else tonight!\" She said, pulling me out of my seat and out into the hallway.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7d152a43bc7fc0a83ea0c4ed8a6d5728\">I followed her with a laugh, letting her drag me around as she introduced me to various cast members until we ran into the remaining leads in the hall.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cee04287fcd75c1357048725385dca40\">\"You guys, I have someone for you to meet!\" Lilli said excitedly with a big smile, stopping them. \"This is my best friend Rachel and she'll be taking over for me when I leave.\" She explained, motioning to me. I gave a small wave and a smile when their eyes followed her hand and landed on me. \"This is Wesley, Gavin, and Danny. They play Plankton, Squidward, and Patrick.\" She said to me, pointing at each of them as she said their names.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7255da7a0bee7c3c0c9da15fc36eb04a\">\"Hey, guys! You were great out there!\" I said with a big smile and another wave. Everyone waved back as we made small talk for a few minutes but I could feel Danny watching me closely. He seemed to be asking the most questions and watching how I behaved when he wasn't. After talking for a few minutes, I glanced around looking for the person that I really wanted to see. \"Where's Ethan?\" I asked, my eyes landing on Danny.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fd3a00be30e3e9f8d7e764a05a275f95\">Danny looked at me for a long moment before answering. \"He's in his dressing room. I'll walk you.\" He said quietly, turning towards Ethan's dressing room.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"48096046c4a78cd05f64aa7431939795\">I turned and walked with him, neither of us speaking until we were out of earshot of everyone else.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4213e2be010bf9add808878b0ae6c9c8\">\"He told me what happened today.\" He said quietly, so low that I almost missed it.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7eed879d097ae222b16fb14e7a13cba5\">My walk slowed as I looked up at him, almost afraid to meet his eyes. \"He did?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4770f910dfd470faa498977fbb9206df\">Danny's head gave a slight nod. \"He's pretty emotional, so just...be gentle with him please.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"990fe5e7db9741786242da476bc4150c\">By this time, we were just down the hall from Ethan's dressing room. Danny stopped a little before we reached the door, letting me walk the rest of the way myself. I took a few steps forward before glancing back at Danny with a small smile. \"Thank you.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1d7d27fb4deb85fc46887bd072e9cc01\">I stepped up to Ethan's door and knocked lightly, waiting for him to make some sort of noise before coming in. I could hear a muffled response as I opened the door just wide enough for me get inside before closing it behind me. He glanced up at me as I walked in, his eyes following me as I sat in the chair next to his. \"Hey.\" I said quietly, glancing over in his direction.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"700664af50ff6691b0827fb20bcf57ea\">Ethan was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, still in his costume. \"Hi.\" He replied, not really looking over at me.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"359ed2401db7a0e6383e91c86f444e81\">I was quiet for a few minutes, my posture matching Ethan's. \"Danny said you told him what happened.\" I said, not looking at him. I finally glanced over when Ethan turned his head towards me, a worried look on his face.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6751dc05adb36a1162533c0297fb80f9\">His chair turned completely towards me now. \"I didn't mean to tell him, it just came out, I'm sorry!\" He said, speaking quickly, a distraught look on his face at the thought that he had made me angry.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"96ee9ec910eb9cf0ed024dce060d9940\">I turned completely towards him, my hand slightly brushing his knee. \"I know, it's okay. I'm not mad.\" I replied. I bit my bottom lip slightly as Ethan breathed a sigh of relief. \"Is that part of what was happening tonight? I know you were crying.\" I asked gently.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c6c0bd17bdeddae83004389c6b03c45c\">Ethan's eyes grew wide as he looked at me, a stray tear falling down his cheek. It seemed once the first one had fallen, he couldn't stop as more began falling and soon he was sobbing.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ddfa5131c0c2f0d347f85d873317197a\">I could see that he was still trying to keep what tears he could from spilling as I got up from my chair, standing in front of him. I gently pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around him, my fingers threading themselves through his hair. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, holding me tightly as he cried, his head resting on my stomach.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9092f8357682d498e6a2662905bbf72a\">He was mostly quiet for a few minutes before a broken sob escaped his lips and I could hear him trying to get a breath in. \"I'm sorry...\" he said quietly, his voice muffled by my clothes.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bf4ced8a703e1f8b913531df30e59bb1\">The hand that was resting in his began to stroke his softly as I shushed him. \"It's okay.\" I said back, crouching down in front of him so we were eye level. He avoided my gaze, embarrassed, as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. \"Look at me.\" I whispered. He did as he was told, finally meeting my eyes, his own red and full of tears. I smiled warmly at him, wiping a tear away that had fallen. My hand stayed on his cheek after the tear had been wiped away, my thumb stroking his cheek gently. He leaned into my touch, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. \"C'mon, let's get out of here.\" I murmured, pulling him up gently and out of his seat. \"Get changed out of that costume and we'll walk out together, okay?\" He nodded and I somewhat reluctantly released his hand. \"I'll be right back.\" I said quietly, shutting the door behind me and quickly walking to Lilli's dressing room to grab my bag. I returned to Ethan's room, knocking lightly on the door. Ethan opened it, changed and ready to go, quiet and eyes still red but gave me a small smile as he took my hand.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"310e111335bef1b4cc13b341023aed32\">We walked to the stage door in a comfortable silence, walking outside where Ethan stopped us. He pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly. I hugged him back, hands grasping his back as tightly as I could. \"Thank you.\" He whispered into my ear, kissing the side of my head lightly. I only hugged him tighter in response until he pulled away, giving me another smile. \"I'll see you tomorrow.\" He said quietly and I smiled back.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"207acae1ecf709bd09dc4e2c2dfba633\">\"Tomorrow.\" I answered, his hand big and warm in mine. He gave it one last squeeze before releasing it and began walking away, glancing back at me once he was a bit away. I smiled to myself and began walking in the opposite direction, not knowing exactly how to feel about what had just happened but deciding not to worry about it as I laughed slightly to myself. </p>","page":{"title":"A World of My Own - Chapter 4"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/137072371-256-k352816.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"A World of My Own","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"BLOCKED_TAGS":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1"},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue reading next part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Where stories live. Discover now":[""],"Sign in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


End file.
